


Alas

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Comfort, Dom Remus Lupin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Romantic Soulmates, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Wings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Además de magia, tienen alas y parejas destinadas.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Todo pareció mejorar.   
Luego de que la guerra terminó su vida siguió, estaba feliz de estar vivo y que su familia también lo estuviera.   
Compraron una casa y pronto se adaptaron, incluyendo a Harry en su familia.  
Él y Dora pudieron explicarle a Harry lo que nadie había tenido tiempo de explicar, como el hecho que sus alas crecerían pronto y que encontraría a su pareja destinada a los veintiún años –si es que su pareja no los cumplía primero-. Que tendría que aprender a atenderlas, limpiarlas y ajustar su ropa a ellas, así como también se vería afectado por los ciclos de apareamiento en las primaveras, pero podría controlarlo con pociones.   
Remus no siempre había estado orgulloso de sus alas, eran grandes y de color arena, suaves al tacto y podían sostenerlo sin problemas en el vuelo, pero así como su licantropía había terminado por aceptarlas a pesar de ser algo más que lo hacía distinto: eran más grandes que el promedio.   
Dora podía cambiar sus propias alas a cualquier tipo, incluso hacerlas desaparecer, tal vez por ello no tenía una persona destinada como tal.   
Explicar que el destino no siempre tenía la razón fue algo difícil, pero ellos dos eran prueba de ello. A pesar de no tener esa conexión se amaban y habían podido tener a Teddy.  
Pasó casi un año perfecto antes de que convencieran a Harry de volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, como lo harían sus amigos y muchos otros. Remus no aceptó el puesto de profesor de Defensa porque Teddy absorbía todo su tiempo pero quedó en ser un tipo de asesor para ayudar a los profesores que pasaran por esa materia.  
A pesar de que se despertaba en las noches con un poco de molestia que debía venir del otro lado del vínculo, estaba bien. Era una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado y que se había atenuado mucho, ya casi no lo sentía y era agradable.   
Todo era simplemente perfecto.   
Hasta que Dora encontró a su destinado.  
No podía decir que ella le había sido infiel, porque no lo había sido. Ella había sido terca y había tratado de ignorar lo que había pasado, pero él lo reconoció muy bien, la forma en que se miraron, la forma en que se erizaron las alas.  
Edward era un mago gales, que había viajado para ayudar a re construir lo que había destruido la guerra. Era un buen tipo y no había razón alguna para que Dora lo odiara.   
Tonks lo intentó, lo intentó mucho. Se aferró a él y a Teddy pero Remus supo que era casi una causa perdida y que la estaba lastimando, por lo cual cortar fue decisión de él.  
Se gritaron mucho esa tarde pero al final no habían podido evitar las lágrimas, no dejarían ser los padres de Teddy y podían ser amigos. Pero eso no significaba que no doliera.  
Cuando se despertó con resaca el día donde Dora se quedaba con Teddy exclusivamente supo enseguida que había estado sintiendo del otro lado del vínculo. El dolor y el cansancio de la resaca.  
Nunca había tomado a Malfoy como un alcohólico, pero debía estar muy solo con Draco en Hogwarts y con su esposa en Francia.   
Remus miró el techo suspirando.  
Cuando a los dieciséis años supo quién era su alma gemela se había asustado mucho, había tenido pánico de encontrarse con el rubio aunque él ya no estudiara en Hogwarts y se lo había ocultado a sus amigos. Había tenido mucho miedo de quedar a la merced de alguien como él, Lucius le daba miedo.   
Habían tenido que hablar cuando el cumplió dieciocho, ambos habían estado muy incomodos pero aun recordaba las perfectas alas de Lucius. Eran plateadas y largas, con una belleza antinatural, brillando suavemente contra el sol como la plata, con sus plumas perfectamente ordenadas igual que su cabello.  
Y entonces él había notado algo muy importante: la parte dominante, increíblemente, era él y no Lucius.   
Lucius también pareció darse cuenta porque fue la última vez que lo vio por varios años, el descubrimiento lo había hecho sentirse incrédulo por semanas y luego pensó en todas las razones para que no le gustara Malfoy.  
El vínculo de almas gemelas era algo de lo que no habían podido deshacerse –nadie podía-. Podía sentir las emociones más fuertes del patriarca, así que Malfoy debía sufrir cada luna llena de su dolor físico, pero luego de la guerra solo sentía algunos ecos.   
¿Qué había sido de Lucius Malfoy?  
Trató de recordar, sabía que Draco estaba en la escuela, Harry mencionó sus alas plateadas que debían ser iguales a las de su padre.  
Oh. Cierto.  
Lucius ya no tenía alas. 


	2. Colisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!

Se levantó tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, era ridículo sentir curiosidad por Malfoy ahora que su vida parecía un caos otra vez.   
No, realmente solo debía encontrar otras cosas que hacer.   
Aunque no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que sentía por el vínculo, pero siempre era el mismo dolor sordo, lo ignoró con éxito hasta que Dora le pidió hablar.   
⸺ Remus… Me invitó a conocer a su familia. – Sabía que sería algo serio cuando ella no trajo a Teddy pero no pudo evitar sentirse desestabilizado al escucharla.   
Agarró más fuerte su taza, tratando de que no se notara el temblor en su respiración.   
⸺ Oh. ⸺ No pudo decir más, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.   
Debería estar feliz por ella, pero no podía borrar sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana y ver que seguía doliendo se sintió casi injusto.   
Sabiendo que ella no me diría si no fuera importante para ambos o para Teddy se esforzó por darle una mirada de comprensión.   
Dora suspiró y miró a su taza de té.

⸺ Serán dos semanas y yo… no puedo dejar a Teddy aquí. Sé que lo cuidarías muy bien pero yo… es tan pequeño, no puedo… ⸺ Ella mordió su labio con fuerza, dejando la taza sin beber nada.   
⸺ Está bien. ⸺ Trató de tranquilizarla aunque sentía que él mismo estaba a punto de tirar la taza.   
No se sentía enojado, solo… angustiado. Él tampoco quisiera no ver a su bebé por dos semanas.   
⸺ Te lo compensare, lo prometo.  ⸺ Ella agarró sus manos pero él las apartó rápidamente, tratando de mostrarse más calmado de lo que se sentía.   
Respiró profundo y acarició ligeramente la taza.   
⸺ Dora, no pasa nada. – Su voz sonó más sincera de lo que sentía y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo.   
⸺ Sé que todo esto está siendo más duro para ti que para mí. ⸺ Negó con la cabeza y dejó la taza, sabiendo que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que diría.   
No quería que ella se preocupara.   
Tal vez si se mostrara molesto, si insistiera, ella le dejaría a Teddy pero entonces no disfrutaría del viaje. Incluso seguramente volvería antes.   
Pero no era eso lo que quería.   
Eran amigos a pesar de todo.   
⸺ Edward es perfecto, estoy feliz por ti. ⸺ Sonrió un poco más sinceramente, sintiéndose algo extraño al decirlo.   
⸺ Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado…  ⸺ Remus se levantó y agarró su mano con cariño, presionándola con un poco de fuerza para hacerla callar.   
⸺ A mí también. Pero es bueno que el destino no se haya equivocado contigo. ⸺ Besó sus nudillos cariñosamente antes de soltarla.   
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza, una que seguramente él estaba reflejando también.  ⸺ Entonces… ¿Puedo verlo hoy? ⸺   
⸺ Puedes ir a casa a verlo todo el tiempo que quieras, te lo he dicho. ⸺ Remus iba a señalar de que ahora podía ser distinto, ya que Edward seguramente la ayudaría a empacar y trataría de llevarse mejor con Teddy, pero prefirió asentir en acuerdo.   
Realmente quería disfrutar del tiempo de su hijo si no lo vería en tantos días.

* * *

oOo

* * *

A pesar del máximo tiempo que había disfrutado con Teddy en cuanto se fueron se sintió bastante desconsolado. Podría llamarlo por red flu antes de dormir, pero no sería lo mismo.   
Por primera vez se preguntó que tanto le quitaría Edward en la vida de Teddy.   
Por ahora, su bebé no parecía reconocer especialmente a la alma gemela de su madre, la forma de decir Edward era apenas un balbuceo pero ya decía bien “Papá” dirigido a él, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo mantendría esa exclusividad? ¿Cuánto tardaría Edward en volverse “papá” también?   
Agitó la cabeza tratando de no estresarse pero al hacerlo sintió un pequeño mareo que lo hizo quedarse congelado en su lugar.   
Oh, no era suyo, Lucius de nuevo.   
Trató de ignorarlo mientras preparaba el té, algo sorprendido de que la sensación del vínculo fuera tan palpable, hacía varias semanas que no lo era.   
Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose mejor en esa molesta sensación pero no había mucho más.   
¿Qué había sido de Lucius Malfoy?   
No debería importarle.

* * *

oOo  


* * *

Ordenó cuidadosamente sus plumas, peinándolas. La magia lo ayudaba a llegar a sitios donde sus manos no pero no dejaba de ser algo incómodo.   
Sirius hubiera bromeado que peinar sus alas era lo equivalente a peinar el cabello de Rapunzel.   
Sonrió ante el recuerdo pero luego la tristeza lo siguió.   
Se levantó y abrió completamente sus alas, sintiéndose algo cansado luego de haberlas limpiado y peinado meticulosamente, pero satisfecho con el resultado al mirarse al espejo.   
Irónicamente, la mayoría no podía volar con sus alas. Solo podían planear y aterrizar.   
Pero él si podía.   
Sobre la escoba le gustaba abrirlas y luego soltarse, la sensación de libertad era abrumadora y al terminar, siempre sentía sus alas adoloridas porque pasaba demasiado tiempo en el cielo pero valía la pena.   
La adrenalina, la sensación de estar vivo.   
Pero las alas tenían mucho que ver con los vínculos y siempre al aterrizar sentía sus propias alas temblar un poco, tenía que concentrarse para no aparecer en otro lado.   
Lucius tenía las alas lo suficientemente amplias para al menos volar un poco, siempre le había dado curiosidad si él sentía lo mismo, si incluso le gustaba volar o lo consideraba poco estético.   
No conocía nada de Lucius además de lo que todos sabían.   
Respiró profundo.   
No, no necesitaba meterse en otro problema solo porque estaba triste. Pero Malfoy… debía estar igual o peor que él.   
Miró al cielo saliendo de su casa hacia su jardín, se había comprado varias hectáreas para que el lobo pudiera correr.   
Siempre despegar era lo más difícil pero cuando estuvo de nuevo en el aire, sonrió. Las había estirado por completo, podía sentir el viento contra él y también el poder.   
Esa sensación abrumadora de tener el total control, como que si por unos momentos no hubiera límites.   
Amaba esa sensación.   
Cuando bajó a tierra, sintiendo toda la magia rodeando, erizando sus alas y sus plumas, no evitó aparecerse.   
Miró hacia las rejas, la mansión ya no estaba oculta por orden del Ministerio. Solo tenía salas de protección y también anti muggles.   
Habían muchas cosas tiradas frente a las hermosas rejas, mitad de escritura borrada, seguramente mucha gente había tratado de dejar rastro de su repudio contra la familia.   
No pudo evitar sentirse un poco enojado pero trató de aplacar esa parte.   
Lucius podía ser un sub pero era peligroso.   
El anterior patriarca Malfoy había sido un sub conocido porque no le obedecía a nadie. Incluso se creyó que era dom hasta que su alma gemela apareció.   
Todo volvió a la normalidad, Abraxas quedó catalogado como un sub que solo respondía a su dom y estaba bien.   
Luego, un año después, ese dom estaba muerto. Todo apuntaba a Abraxas pero no hubo pruebas contra él, ya que casarse solo tres meses de la muerte de su pareja destinada no era un crimen, incluso si se casaba con otra sub.   
Lucius no había hecho su género público pero podría tener la misma resistencia que su padre.   
Bueno, Lucius no podría matarlo. Incuso sin pruebas apuntarían hacia él luego de que supieran que pasó tiempo en su Mansión.   
Aprovecharse de eso se sentía bastante mal pero tal vez ni siquiera lo dejaran pasar.   
Sintiéndose idiota por estar parado ahí tanto tiempo pidió permiso para entrar.   
Era muy mala idea.   
¿Qué iba a decir?   
“Ey… sé que no tienes alas, tu vida es un desastre, mi vida es un desastre.”   
Y ya. No había forma de decir de manera bonita que estaba ahí porque se sentía triste y frustrado, y que sentía que tal vez ver que había del otro lado del vínculo lo distraería.   
⸺ Señor Lupin. ⸺ Se sobresaltó y miró al elfo, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento.  ⸺ Por aquí. ⸺ La criatura abrió las rejas y empezó a caminar, Remus se apuró a seguirlo sintiéndose de pronto muy incrédulo.   
¿Realmente lo habían dejado pasar?   
Notó que la mansión estaba remodelada, los jardines estaban preciosos y varios pavos reales salieron corriendo al verlo pasar.   
Cuando el elfo abrió la puerta dudo unos segundos en entrar, agarrando su varita con fuerza por las dudas.   
Realmente no sabía que le esperaba del otro lado.   
⸺ Que sorpresa, un león entrando al nido de la serpientes. ⸺   
Miró directamente al patriarca, notando su arrastre en las palabras. Era extraño verlo sin sus grandes alas plateadas en su espalda y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía desde que las perdió.   
Notó también su cabello más largo pero descuidado, al igual que una sombra de barba que le decía que no se había afeitado en algunos días.   
Por la forma en que se apoyaba en su bastón supo enseguida que estaba borracho, a pesar de que el mayor se había deshecho del aroma a alcohol.   
Incluso agarraba su varita de forma descuidada aunque estuviera apuntándole y Malfoy en sus cincos sentidos no hubiera dejado que eso pasara.   
A pesar de cómo se veía sus voz sonó desdeñosa.   
⸺ Malfoy. – No alzó su varita, sintiendo que se estaba enfrentando más a un animal herido que a uno verdaderamente peligroso.   
Lucius realmente estaba demasiado borracho como para ser un problema en combate.   
⸺ ¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿Tu? ¿Cuándo tu esposa te abandonó? ⸺ Se burló, sosteniendo aun con fuerza su bastón.   
⸺ Creo que no estás en las facultades… ⸺ No supo cómo sentirse ante la ola de afecto que lo inundó.   
Tuvo ganas de rodearlo con sus brazos y con sus alas, simplemente protegerlo. Se veía tan perdido como alguien que no había sido cuidado adecuadamente.   
Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.   
⸺  ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Tú, maldito desgraciado! ⸺ Lucius no se acercó y siguió apuntándolo, pero no parecía probable que pudiera hechizarlo. Sin darse cuenta abrió más sus alas sosteniendo mejor su varita, sintiendo algo de enojo al ser interrumpido, a pesar de que sabía que era ridículo sentirlo.   
⸺ Creo que puedo ayudarte. ⸺ Trató de calmar las cosas pero Lucius río de una forma que le revolvió el estómago. Tuvo ganas de acercarse y tirar de su antebrazo para hacerlo arrodillarse, hacerlo disculparse, pero controló todo eso sabiendo que sólo empeoraría la situación.   
⸺  ¿Ayudarme a mí? ¡No te necesito! ¡Nadie te necesita!   
Ve a llorar a otro maldito lado ¡No estoy para tolerar a un estúpido niño Gryffindor! ¡Tienes alas! ¿Y qué?   
En estos momentos eres más perdedor que yo, y cuando tu hijo te deje de llamar papá veremos quién es el más herido. ⸺   
⸺  ¡Arrodíllate! ⸺ Alzó la voz, sintiendo su corazón latir en sus oídos al verlo caer de rodillas.   
Lucius enseguida levantó la mirada mirándolo con mucho odio, parecía que los efectos del alcohol lo habían abandonado en ese simple gesto. No temblaba, pero tampoco se levantó, su bastón había caído a su lado como su varita pero sabía que no se estiraría a agarrarla.   
Remus se pegunto si debería disculparse pero el empujó la inseguridad que sentía y se acercó, acariciando ligeramente la mejilla del mayor al quedar frente a él.   
⸺ Si no me quisieras aquí, no me hubieras dejado entrar. ⸺

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Será algo corto y simple, quería sacarme esta tematica del sistema.  
> Estos escritos cortos es lo que hago antes de un examen XD


End file.
